Diabetic patients with nephropathy will be selected for a prospective evaluation of visual function. Using parameters of visual acuity and retinopathy the course of visual function will be determined during management of renal failure by medical treatment and after intervention by either chronic dialysis or renal transplantation. By defining the course of visual function in these groups we hope to determine the proper timing for therapeutic intervention in the management of diabetic nephropathy.